Chapter 110
Resign is the 110th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After Freed defeated Reedus easily, he stated that there were only 40 guild members left. In the guild, Laxus's projection appeared asking Makarov if he'll surrender. Meanwhile, Gray and Bickslow were fighting each other. Gray was soon defeated by Bickslow. When Makarov found out about Gray's defeat, he finally surrendered. Laxus wasn't satisfied with only Makarov resigning. He wants Makarov to give the title of Fairy Tail's Master to him. Makarov was shocked, Natsu objected, and Laxus reminded them the remaining time until The women of Fairy Tail turn to dust. Summary The battle of Fairy Tail rages on. After Freed defeated Reedus, he said that there were only 40 members remaining. In the guild, Natsu, Happy, and Makarov found out the bad news. Happy was worried because Reedus was suppose to ask Porlyusica for a cure to turn the petrified women of Fairy Tail back to normal. Natsu wasn't worried because he thought Laxus was just bluffing. Laxus then appeared behind the three. Happy stated that it was just a thought projection. Laxus said since Natsu and Erza were kept inside the guild, there's no one who can stand up to the Thunder God Tribe. Before Makarov could say anything, Happy interrupted by saying that there's Gray. Laxus didn't think that Gray was a threat, but Makarov quickly said that he shouldn't underestimate him. Meanwhile, Gray was fighting Bickslow in a clothing store. Bickslow used his Human Possession, Line Formation. Luckily, Gray avoided being hit. Bickslow tried using his Victory Formation, but failed when Gray froze his "babies". Gray managed to land a blow on his chin. Quickly, Gray used his Ice Hammer, but Bickslow used his X Formation to shield himself. Bickslow stated that he can implant his soul into other dolls. Bickslow ran outside with Gray following him. They went into an alley and trapped there by Freed's Jutsu Shiki. Inside it, no one can use any magic, but Bickslow can attack using his dolls, since it's outside the barrier. Gray was hit severally, but managed to hit Bickslow once and collapsed tight after. Back in the guild, Makarov, Happy, and Natsu went silent when they found out that Gray lost and the remaining members were only 28. Laxus asked whose going to defeat the Thunder God Tribe now and Happy quickly said Gajeel. Laxus stated that Gajeel wasn't participating since he didn't really care about the guild anyway. Finally, Makarov surrendered, but Laxus wasn't satisfied until Makarov gives the title of Fairy Tail's Master to him. Natsu objected this and Makarov was wondering what is Laxus up to. Laxus just reminded them the remaining time until the petrified women of Fairy Tail turns to dust. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Gray Fullbuster vs. Bickslow (finished) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Human Possession (人形憑, Hitotsuki) *Ice-Make(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク, Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) Abilties used *Master Acrobat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *Mannequins Navigation